Couché de soleil 2
by Genevieve Black
Summary: Conclusion à la douleur


Auteure : Genevieve Black  
  
Disclamers : Rien à moi, parce que le plaisir est partagé.  
  
NDLA : Je ne devais pas faire de suite, mais bon, j'ai trouvé que mon cours d'anglais était inspirant, alors... loll... Puissiez-vous apprécier. Un Feed est toujours le bienvenu.  
  
Reviews :  
  
Lisia : Contente que tu apprécie la première partie. Merci !  
  
Watterlily : Enfin si, c'était un One Shot, mais bon... Pour ce qui est du style, il change pas mal, je trouve, dans cette partie. J'espère que tu aimeras toujours. J'écris encore, ou plutôt toujours, mais publierai plus tard... Quelques petits problèmes de confiance en moi. Merci !  
  
Mumusfan : Il est vrai que dans beaucoup de fic, Potter passe pour un attardé. J'avoue l'aimer beaucoup moins depuis que j'ai lu le cinquième tome, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de le plaindre, tout de même. Il est seul, maintenant. Sans famille. Quant à ses amis... Eh bien ce n'est pas la même chose, d'autant plus qu'ils ne savent rien de la prophétie. la pitié, je passerais, moi aussi... Merci encore.  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
Couché de soleil  
  
Conclusion à la douleur  
  
Le crépuscule se défilait lentement à l'horizon. Une brise fraîche soufflait mais, emmitouflé dans sa lourde et épaisse cape sombre, il n'en ressentait pas la glaceur. L'automne et son agréable parfum emplissait l'air. Yeux fermés, il huma profondément, souriant lorsqu'une feuille balancée par le vent vint frôler sa joue dans une caresse légère.  
  
Les feuilles multicolores crissaient sous ses pieds. Par moment, elles s'élevaient en tourbillons, portées par les éléments, avant de retomber un peu plus loin.  
  
Il était conscient de chacun des bruissements et des petits yeux noirs qui suivaient son avancée avant de retourner piailler avec leurs congénères. La guerre avait émoussé ses sens. Au moins un bon côté à cette horreur.  
  
Ses pas le menèrent à une stèle de marbre gris que le temps avait préservée. Il y posa une rose blanche, puis s'agenouilla sur la tombe. Il demeura un instant silencieux, enveloppé d'une paix qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis bien longtemps.  
  
- Je vous avais promis de revenir, dit-il enfin à l'invisible. Je sais que j'ai mis du temps ; deux ans et des poussières. Ma seule excuse est le temps. Ce vil traître...  
  
Il soupira et suivit des yeux les contours des lettres habillement gravées dans le marbre, y dansant gracieusement.  
  
- Je vous avais aussi promis de me battre. Je l'ai fait. Tous croyaient y être prêts, mais peut-on réellement l'être ? Je ne crois pas... Tant de morts, tant de mal, de mépris, de haine... Voldemort nous provoquait délibérément en multipliant les attentats et les meurtres. Tant de gens, aussi bien adultes qu'enfants, ont perdu la vie... Chacune apportait avec elle son flot de larmes et le désespoir, car nous ne pouvions nous empêcher de nous demander qui serait le prochain B partir, à mourir pour notre cause. Pas une semaine ne s'est écoulée sans un enterrement, sans que les journaux ne publient leurs listes de noms appartenant désormais au passé. Trop de fois, nous avons souffert.  
  
Une larme glissa sur sa joue et le vent la rendit froide. Il n'enraya pourtant pas sa course, ni celle de celles qui suivirent, car il avait appris que cela ne servait à rien de tout vouloir garder à l'intérieur de soi. On ne parvenait qu'à se détruire plus vite encore. Il ne l'avait que trop souvent conseiller aux proches des victimes.  
  
- Mais vous savez cela pour l'avoir vécu il y a 17 ans, reprit-il. Des anciens m'ont dit que la situation actuelle était bien pire, d'autre moins. Entre les deux, mon choix vacille. De toute façon, ça n'a pas d'importance. Parce que tout est terminé, maintenant.  
  
Son regard balaya les alentours.  
  
- Deux ans. Deux longues années de guerre, de combats sanglants et dévastateurs qui prennent finalement fin. Je suis là, donc vous vous doutez bien de ce que j'ai fait. Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre... Vous connaissiez la prophétie, vous saviez quel était mon destin et vous avec tenté de m'en préserver. Ce fut vain, malheureusement. Cela devait arriver, c'était écrit. Je l'ai tué. J'ai mis du temps à l'accepter, à le reconnaître. J'ai eu du temps pour y réfléchir, couché sur mon lit à Sainte- Mangouste car, bien sur, je n'en suis pas ressortit indemne. Trois semaines, dont une de coma si profond qu'on ne savait pas si j'en reviendrais. Encore pire que la douleur. Mais ce temps, cette solitude, j'en avais besoin. J'ai fini par comprendre et ai cessé de m'en vouloir. Je devais le faire. C'était lui ou moi, des vies innocentes dépendaient de mon acte. De deux mots aux consonances frissonnantes. Je fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits, mais je suis en paix avec moi-même.  
  
Les yeux rouges aux pupilles verticales, la bouche édentée qui s'ouvre pour hurler sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa gorge, le corps fin et reptilien qui se décompose en milliers de particules grises vite balayées par le vent. La douleur, et puis le noir, le gouffre qu'il sent si près, si tentant...  
  
- Non, pas indemne. Mais je suis vivant. Tous n'ont pas eu ma chance. Dumbledore est toujours à l'hôpital, mais les médicomages ne craignent plus pour sa vie. Il devra simplement faire attention. Il envisage de prendre sa retraite et de me laisser son poste. Je croyais qu'il blaguait, au départ, mais il semble sérieux. J'hésite encore. Devenir Auror ne m'intéresse plus. L'inaction me lasserait rapidement. Rémus se porte bien également. Il est de nouveau professeur depuis l'an dernier. Son retour fut comme un rayon de soleil au milieu des ténèbres. Il nous a beaucoup appris.  
  
Il sourit.  
  
- Beaucoup ne seraient pas là si ça n'avait été de lui et de son enseignement.  
  
Ses yeux se fermèrent un instant.  
  
-Tu serais fier de lui, papa. Il a surmonté sa douleur, sa peine et son ressentiment. Il n'a pas tué Peter, comme il m'en avait fait la promesse en échange de la mienne. J'ai laissé la vie sauve à Belatrix Lestrange. Et pourtant, nous mourions d'envie de les voir disparaître. Nous sommes devenus amis, lui et moi. Nous avons partagé notre peine, l'avons utilisée pour devenir plus forts encore. C'est un homme bien.  
  
Le coin de sa bouche tressaillit.  
  
- La guerre a changé tout le monde. Nous qui n'avions pas vu avons perdu notre innocence, avons acquis de nouvelles valeurs qui nous furent essentielles. Courage, persévérance, ruse, compassion...  
  
Il caressa du bout des doigts la pierre froide.  
  
- Il y a des moments où j'avais envie d'envoyer tout balader. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur moi, semblant attendre que je les mène à la victoire, que je fasse cesser les massacres. Tant de fois j'ai voulu leur tourner le dos, mais sans jamais oser. Ils avaient besoin de croire en quelque chose. Je me suis souvent demandé ce qui me poussait à rester pour combattre. Je ne sais toujours pas réellement... Peut-être tout simplement pour la paix... Lorsque je doutais, je regardais les enfants. Ceux qui ne savaient rien de la douleur, qui ne comprenaient pas nos pleurs et nos colères, nos hurlements déchirants... Je voulais qu'ils aient une vie différente de celles de leurs aînés, de la mienne. Il m'arrive parfois de me questionner sur ce qu'aurait été ma vie sans Voldemort. Avec vous. Avec un Sirius vivant et aussi souriant que dans sa jeunesse, avec un Rémus heureux et non hanté par ses souvenirs, avec un Peter fidèle... C'est approximativement à ce moment que je me frappe mentalement, me traitant de triple idiot. À quoi bon se nourrir de « Et si » qui n'ont pas lieu d'être, qui ne seront jamais plus que des illusions ? À se faire mal, tout au plus. Mais je ne me plains pas. J'ai des amis merveilleux, des gens sur qui je peux compter et qui me l'ont d'ailleurs prouvé à de multiples reprises. Et maintenant tout est terminé. On attend plus rien d'héroïque de moi, bien que où que j'aille, je sois assaillit de journalistes et de personnes voulant me remercier. Ça finira.  
  
Il soupira et laissa s'écouler une minute.  
  
- Le Mage Noir a disparu mais il reste beaucoup à faire. Nous sommes les heureux gagnants d'un monde en ruines, certes, mais c'est le nôtre. Nous commençons déjà à le reconstruire, lentement et laborieusement. Nous préparons un futur à nos enfants, à ceux qui nous succéderont. Nous ferons en sorte qu'ils n'oublient pas les temps sombres, qu'ils apprennent plutôt du passé. Et si un autre Voldemort vient à apparaître, ils seront prêts à faire front contre lui. Si cela survient, je les aiderai. Jamais nous ne disparaîtrons dans les ténèbres.  
  
Harry se leva lentement. La nuit, encore nouvelle, était claire. Une lune pleine montait graduellement dans le ciel. Des étoiles naissaient sur la voûte sombre.  
  
- Je dois partir, maintenant. Je vais retrouver Rémus à la Cabane Hurlante. Me dégourdir les jambes me fera du bien. Et puis, j'aime bien voir la tête que font les gens quand ils voient un loup et un lion parcourir les rues de Pré-au-Lard. Je dois rendre visite à Sirius demain matin. Une autre chose que j'aurais dû faire il y a bien longtemps. J'espère qu'il me pardonnera lui aussi.  
  
Il se passa une main dans les cheveux.  
  
- Alors je vous dis au revoir, ou plutôt à bientôt. À très bientôt.  
  
Il sourit et partit, les mains dans les poches de sa robe. Un autre jour, une nouvelle existence, une énième promesse que, cette fois, personne ne l'empêcherait de tenir.  
  
Début  
  
Parce que la fin est encore bien loin. 


End file.
